Yokai Academy Drabbles
by MLPhoenix
Summary: So, what questions do the students of Yokai Academy ask themselves? Find out in this, my first my Rosario Vampire story!
1. Drabble One: Tsukune

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: ML here! So, I decided to take a little break from Two Point Zero to try out this little thing here; my first foray into miscellaneous anime and manga. The anime/manga in question, Rosario+Vampire! Well, disclaimer first: I don't own said manga, as some other people with more money than me own it. Here's how it's gonna work… We're gonna be going into the minds of Yokai Academy's main students, and asking, "What are they thinking?" There. LET'S DO THIS!

Drabble One: Tsukune

            It's the same question that I keep asking myself every day of the week. "Why am I not dead yet?" I mean, I'm the only human who actually goes to this school, a school built by monsters, attended ONLY by monsters. It was only two years ago that I failed my high school entrance exams, and through some twist of fate, or maybe because a monk dropped the ad for Yokai Academy and Dad happened to pick it up. I actually got to go to school, so things could've been a whole lot worse. I mean, I could've been a failure at 15 years of age, and no one wants to be called a failure that during the teen years, right?

            Last year was anything BUT ordinary. I mean, I had monsters coming after me because I'm human or maybe because I've got girls coming at me left, right and centre, but it's only fair; I AM the only human who attends this school, so I pretty much stick out like a sore thumb. Some of the most notable times that I've almost been killed involved women. Then again, most of my best friends ARE of the fairer sex.

            Where to begin here… First you've got Rubi, the witch who tried to destroy me and my friends all because, in her master's eyes, we tried to destroy the witch's ranch during our summer vacation. Secondly, there's Mizore, the snow woman who has nothing better to do than stalk me because, she, in her eyes, thinks I'm a loner and we understand each other because of that, then there's Yukari, the prepubescent witch who wants me and Moka-san to be her lovers, but more on Moka later. Fourthly, Kurumu, who, well, succubus or no, wants me to be hers. I mean, just one look at her body, and you've got to ask yourself, "What guy wouldn't want her?"

            And then, there's her.  Moka. The first friend I ever made at Yokai Academy. The girl beside me right now. She's so cute and sweet; you'll forget there's nothing weird about her. Of course, this being a school for monsters, there is something weird. After all, she's a vampire! However, when she's got that cross on, she's friendly, caring, fun to be around, but once the cross is off, she just becomes someone else. She becomes arrogant, cold, and unfeeling just to name a few qualities. There's been plenty a time when she saved all our hides, and I'm grateful for that. Of course, I've also saved her hide as well as the others all because she injected me with her vampire blood.

            Of course, with that, there's a problem. I'm becoming something I don't want to be. I can feel my humanity slipping away with every passing day, all because of Moka constantly injecting her blood into me. It scares me, and I know it scares Moka and everyone else as well. I've come so close to losing my friends time after time because of all these transformations into my ghoul state, where I can't control myself any longer. I don't want to lose Moka or my friends or my humanity. They mean a lot to me.

            _"Tsukune?" Moka asks, snapping me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking about?" _

_            "Nothing at all, Moka-san." I answer._

_            "If there's anything that's bothering you, you can tell me." Moka replied. "I mean, you are my friend, right?" _

_            "Of course!" I reply back with a smile. _

_            "I'm happy." Moka said, stopping a few good seconds away from the dorm, and wrapping her arms around me, and gazing into my eyes. I instantly know where this is going, but I play along. "I'm happy that you're my friend, and…" _

_            "And what?" I ask, knowing the answer, and dreading it, inwardly._

_            "And I'm happy, 'cause you always let me suck your blood!" she answered as she sunk her fangs into my neck. "Kappuchu!" _

Now I've got one more worry: How to stop the outer Moka from sucking my blood all the time. I mean, I like her, but still, just because she's thirsty, it doesn't mean she can use me as her own personal food supply!

END CHAPTER

Well… more to come… I hope. R&R!


	2. Drabble Two: Moka

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Ok… ML here. Second drabble of hopefully many. Don't own Rosario+Vampire, as Shueisha, Viz and Akihisa Ikeda own it. Last time, we went into Tsukune's mind, so now, we're gonna go into Moka's! There. LET'S GO!

Drabble Two: Moka

            Which me is the real me? That's the question that's on my mind every day. Am I truly the me that everyone sees when I'm wearing the cross, or am I truly the me that everyone sees when I'm not wearing it? Of course, I wear it to keep my powers in check. But I keep wondering, what's my real personality?

            Of course, when you've lived in the human world for a time, and you're in the only monster in your middle school, like Tsukune is the only human at Yokai Academy, you stick out like a sore thumb. I hated my time there, and I hated humans for the longest time. But when Tsukune came and we became friends, I felt better. I can tell him anything and I trust him with my secrets because he won't tell them to anyone, and he trusts me with his too.

            Still… with all these girls around us, there's something else too. How will I know that Tsukune won't go behind my back to someone else, like Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Rubi or even Kokoa? Sure, he was the first friend I made when we first started going to school together, but with all those girls around us on a daily basis with school and the newspaper club, how can I really know he'll be mine and only mine, and once we do give each other our hearts, will we all still be friends in the end?

            Another concern involves my vampire form. Every time now that I inject my blood into Tsukune, he changes into a person that I don't want to be around. I know he's trying to protect all of us, but deep down, I can't help but feel scared. After all, with these ghoulish powers that he has now, I can't help but wonder whether or not he'll actually kill any one of us. I don't want that. I want the Tsukune I know and love more than any one here in this school.

            Of course, with him being beside me now, there's just one thing that I crave more than anything else…

            _"Moka-san, are you ok?" Tsukune asks me. _

_            "I'm fine. I'm just a little worried." I answer._

_            "What are you worried about?" Tsukune asks again._

_            "I'm just worried about you" I answer, my expressing growing serious. "What if you start killing us?" _

_            "That won't ever happen, Moka-san." Tsukune said, with a truthful look in his eyes. Oh those eyes. Every time I look at them, I want to believe what he says, and I do. Then, there's his scent; his sweet, human scent. _

_            'Perfect. Now to spring the trap.' I thought, looking into his eyes._

_            "Moka-san? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tsukune asked._

_            "There's something I crave, and I'm not gonna stop until I've had my fill." I answer as we stop near our dorm, and I slip my arms around him and he slips his arms around me._

_            "Really? What?" He asks. I can see that little helpless look in his eye, but deep down, I know he wants me to. _

_            "I crave… your blood!" I answer as I sink my fangs into his neck, and start sucking away at the blood I love to consume so much. "Kappuchu!" _

            With all the bad times, there's just one thing that's always constant; my craving for Tsukune's blood. I never want to stop sucking on it, and I don't want Tsukune to leave ever! He's too important to me, as a friend and maybe more…

END CHAPTER

Well… hopefully the third one will be better… here's a few hints on who's next: She's blue-haired and buxom.

R&R!


	3. Drabble Three: Kurumu

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Yes, I'm still here… Same disclaimer applies as last two chapters. Now it's Kurumu's turn to be subject to the hot seat… LET'S GO!

Drabble Three: Kurumu

            Here they come walking into the club room. Tsukune and Moka. Every day, I have to endure seeing those two together at school, and I can't help but think, 'Is Tsukune really my mate of fate?' It's been a few months since Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Gin and I were all in the same room together. Of course, with all this estrogen in the room, and one boy, who happens to be human, well, something's gotta give!

            No matter what I do, whether it's baking Tsukune cookies laced with love potion, baking Moka cookies laced with poison, or hitting Tsukune with allure so many times that he couldn't possibly resist, they still are together, no matter what happens! But of course, I manage to keep my faith that one day; Tsukune will come to me, not Moka. However, ever since I seen his transformation from human to ghoul, I keep wondering, as does everyone else, 'Will Tsukune turn his bloodlust towards us?'

            Ever since Moka injected her blood into Tsukune, he hasn't been the same since. But I know with that bracelet on him, he can control the bloodlust. I hope that that day when he loses his humanity will never happen. As much as I don't like anyone else trying to make Tsukune their guy, I don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially Moka.

I keep working on the paper with everyone else, and I even started a recipe column. It's then I see Moka and Tsukune talking. I inwardly smile, but then I decide to get up and add a bit of fuel to the fire.

            _"Today's issue really did well, don't you think Tsukune?" Moka asked, as I took out a container with some cookies from my bag._

_            "Yeah. It did really well." Tsukune answered._

_            "Then how about we celebrate with some cookies?" I asked as I put the container on the table opening it. "Maybe we could eat some together, Tsukune?" I ask him._

_            "Uh, I'm not really that hungry." Tsukune answered, as he looked over at Moka. _

_            'Well then…' I think to myself. 'Why don't I do this instead?' I then turn over at Tsukune and look at his eyes. "Allure!" I say, as I look into his eyes. It hit dead on, and I start rubbing my chest into his. Moka just glares a bit at me, and takes him by the arm._

_            "Nope. All mine!" She says as she sinks her fangs into his neck and starts sucking away at his blood. "Kappuchu!" _

With all the hijinx, I hope we could be friends forever! Of course, I want Tsukune all to myself; because he's my mate of fate! I don't want anyone else on him, especially that vampire who thinks of him as her own personal food supply!

END CHAPTER

Well, that takes care of that! R&R!


	4. Drabble Four: Yukari

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Ok, ML here, with another drabble into the mind of one of the students of Yokai Academy. This time, it's the super young, but super smart Yukari Sendo! I don't own R+V, as Akihisa Akeda, Viz and Shueisha do.  R&R!

Drabble Four: Yukari

            As I saw my two loves, Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya walk into the room, I thought, 'They look so good together, but I want to be with them too.' Of course, with me being a so-called 'border-being', I'm always being treated as I'm human even though I'm a witch. Ever since I met Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin and Rubi, my fellow newspaper club members, I feel like I'm not alone anymore.

            Of course before I met my friends, I delighted in playing pranks and acting childish. After all, I am 11 years old, and I skipped a few grades to come here. Now that we're all sophomores, I have to grow up. Plus, now that I'm at that age (AN: Japan's age of consent is 12, btw), well, let's just say now I want both Tsukune and Moka to want each other, and I want in on it too; it just makes me hot thinking about it!

            Not only do I have concerns with Tsukune and Moka's relationship, but I have concerns with what's happening to Tsukune right now. Ever since he got injected with Moka's vampire blood, we're all wondering the same thing: Will Tsukune lose control over his powers and lose control of his personality? It scares all of us, but it scares Moka more, because she's known Tsukune longer.

            Then there's the other three girls and of course, Gin-Sempai. Kurumu obviously wants Tsukune to be hers and hers alone, but how does having to suffocate Tsukune daily with her bust attract him when he should go for someone sweet and innocent like Moka or me? And then there's Mizore. She gives all of us the creeps. What with her appearing in the most unexpected of places. Of course, she wants Tsukune too, and I hear that she wants to be pregnant with his baby. Despite her personality, she sure is brazen! Then Rubi, even though she's not a student, she joined the newspaper club to be close to Tsukune! I mean, she doesn't really know him that well; why should she go for him?

            Ah yes. Gin. The pervert. Just when you think he's serious about his work as president of the newspaper club, he suddenly goes back to his old habits of being a pervert. Why do we even keep him on? Stability? Even I don't know the answer. As I'm typing away on my laptop, Gin, Rubi, Mizore and I watch Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu. I know where this is going, but I have to bide my time.

            _"Tsukune…" Moka says with that dreamy tone. _

_            "Moka-san." Tsukune replies. It's always like that. Even though we're in the club room with them, they always act like they're the only two people in the academy. _

_            "Tsukune… You smell so good…" Moka said. _

_            "Oh no, you don't! Tsukune's my mate of fate!" Kurumu cried, as she attempted to turn him around to her gaze!_

_            "No!" I yell out as I try and reach for Tsukune as well. _

_            "Go be part of the background, you flat-chested kid." Kurumu says as she turns Tsukune around. However, Moka took Tsukune's other arm, and forcefully turns him to her._

_            "He's all mine, because I love… to drink his blood!" Moka said, and she punctuated it by biting his neck, and sucking on his blood. "Kappuchu!"_

            With all these shenanigans going on daily, it's a wonder how we can all band together and finish an issue of the Yokai Times before a deadline. But even with all this, I hope we can all graduate together!

END CHAPTER

Well, what do you think? R&R! Oh, and as for whom the next drabble's gonna be on, well, let's just say it's gonna get a bit… cooler next time!


	5. Drabble Five: Mizore

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: All righty! Here's drabble number five. The person I'm putting in the hot seat this time is none other than the cold-as-ice emo hottie, Mizore Shirayuki! Now, I don't own R+V, as Shueisha, Viz and Akihisa Ikeda do. There. LET'S DO THIS!

Drabble Five: Mizore

As I sit at my desk, I look over at Tsukune and Moka. They look so happy together. I immediately think up ways to sneak in and take Tsukune for myself. Then, I start thinking about the events that led me to join the newspaper club; trying to take Tsukune by freezing him, Kotsubo-sensei trying to kill me, and then peeping out from behind the door of the club room with a new hairstyle and a new leaf.

Of course, old habits die hard in my case. I smirk inwardly as I walk ahead of everyone after class. As I walk to the club room, I think about this morning. In a week's time, I'm gonna be 17, and when an ice woman turns 17, well, the biological clock starts to go tick-tock. I hope I don't have to go into an arranged marriage. Those are a pain! There's only one person who I trust to make me a mother, and that's Tsukune.

However, there are a lot of obstacles in the way. Actually, make that four obstacles in my way. Moka, who's known Tsukune longer, Kurumu, whose way of greeting Tsukune is to shove those big breasts of hers into his face and suffocate him, Yukari, the Ioli witch who wants a threesome with Tsukune and Moka, and of course, Rubi, the new chairman's aide. They may be my friends, but when it comes to Tsukune, I just see them as rivals in love.

Of course, Tsukune has changed, not just from a trivial human to a vampire, but from a vampire to a ghoul. I keep thinking, as do the others, 'is he gonna think about killing us?' Even though I want to see my competition wiped out, I would rather wipe them out, not Tsukune. Plus, looking at Moka's face when she saw Tsukune in his ghoul form, it scares me as it scares the others. I hope that the Tsukune I see from day to day is the one we all know, not the ghoul one that seeks blood.

Now, I walk into the club room, and see a cabinet big enough for me to hide in. As I see the rest of our club come in, I hear everything they say.

_ "Yahoo! Everyone loved our new issue." Kurumu cried out. _

_ "Yeah. Right now, I'm glad we no longer have to worry about the Protection Committee or Anti-Thesis." Tsukune said, as he walked towards the cabinets. I smirk, and decide now would be the best time to make my entrance. I open the cabinets just as Tsukune reached for the cabinet I was in._

_ "Hello." I say plainly. _

_ "Eek! Mizore-chan!" Tsukune cried out._

_ "I love it when you call me that." I say. "It makes me feel wanted by you. Now, about you and me, why don't we…" I whisper something in his ear, and he starts blushing. I love seeing him blush like that every time I tell him, "Make love, and you can make me pregnant." Of course, Kurumu knows where this is going. _

_ "You cold thing!" Kurumu yelled out. "Tsukune's my mate of fate!" She then takes him by the hand, and pushes his face into her chest. Then Yukari conjures up a basin and whacks Kurumu on the head._

_ "You're gonna kill him with those pillows one day, desu!" Yukari said. While her and Kurumu are fighting, Moka decides now would be the time. _

_ "Actually, Tsukune doesn't belong to any one of you; he's mine!!" Moka said._

_ "Moka-san…" Tsukune replied, dreamily. _

_ "Tsukune… You smell so good." Moka said, and as she held him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't resist!" She said, as she sunk her fangs into his neck. __"Kappuchu!" _

Even though I have friends now, I hope for one moment, that Tsukune and I would be alone, in bed, in each other's arms, and basking in the afterglow. I just have to get everyone out of the way first…

END CHAPTER

AN: Well… I hope that last bit wasn't too extreme… R&R!


	6. Drabble Six: Ginei

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Ok, drabble number six here. So, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore have all been covered, now, it's Ginei's turn! I don't own R+V, since Viz, Shueisha and Akihisa Ikeda do. Damn, I hate doing the discalimer, but it's a necessary evil. Anyway, ON TO THE CHAPPY!

Drabble Six: Ginei

I smile as I take my position underneath a window that looks into the girl's change room. As I keep doing this, I think, 'I hope I get some good shots today.' Then I get to work as the girls start entering the change room. As I take picture after picture, that little voice keeps telling me, "This is wrong." But hey, why change? After all, old habits die hard.

After a few minutes taking pictures, I walk to the club room. As I sit down and wait for everyone else, I pat my pocket, and smile inwardly. After all, I wouldn't dream of stopping. It's then that everyone walks in. I watch them carefully with a keen eye. After all, I AM the president of the newspaper club. Of course, Moka's always with Tsukune. Every time I see them together, I think to myself, 'What does he have that I don't?' Even though I harbour some hope that Moka will be mine and not Tsukune's, I tell myself, "If she's happy with him, I'll be happy for her."

Still, last year, we had the protection committee go after us, but now, with them out of the way, I feel like I can run this club now without any worries. However, when one worry is allayed, there are always a few more. I can tell something is up with Tsukune. I mean, transforming into a temporary vampire to save everybody constantly isn't too good for you. After all, I've been hearing from the girls that because of the constant injections of Moka's blood into Tsukune, he's starting to become something that isn't too good. After all, a ghoul isn't an expert in self-control and/or restraint.

It's a few minutes into the meeting, while I'm looking into the latest issue that the girls and Tsukune made when I look up and see Kurumu walking up to the desk. Inwardly, I half-smirk and half-cringe while I try and think up a good excuse. At least, an excuse that sounds good to me. I decide to go with the old "Looking for a good scoop" one, even though I know it won't fly with her and the rest of the club.

_"So, Gin-sempai, what have you been up to today?" Kurumu asked._

_"I was just looking for any good stories to put in the paper. I've got a reputation to keep up as president of the newspaper club, you know?" I answered. _

_"Not to mention he's also got a reputation as a pervert to keep up." Yukari replied. I inwardly cringe. For someone as underdeveloped and bright as she is, she can be pretty blunt, but not as blunt as Kurumu, especially when they're comparing how developed their bodies are. I smirk at this. _

_"You know, even though you look like a board up there, you sure are blunt." I fire back. Hey, it was the first thing that came to my mind. _

_"You should know I don't need that excess baggage that Kurumu carries around!" Yukari replied._

_"Hey!" Kurumu yelled. "At least I have breasts to attract guys!" She then turned to me, and asked, "So, Gin, what is this big scoop you were looking for?" She asked as she reached for my camera. She then turned it on, and looked through the pictures. Sure enough, the pictures were the ones I took earlier while the girls were changing clothes. I knew where this was gonna go, but Yukari just waved her wand, and magically locked the door and the windows. _

_"YOU PERVERTED WOLF!" Both Yukari and Kurumu yelled out as they started beating me up. _

_Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka were watching this very amusedly. "Some things never change, don't they, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked. _

_"I know." Moka answered. "There's of course, one other thing that'll never change." _

_Instantly, Tsukune tried to back away, but Moka kept walking towards him with a look of intent, and a few seconds later, he was trapped between her and a wall. "No… Moka-san… Please!" He begged. _

_"I know you want me to, Tsukune." Moka replied. "Now, it's time for you to give me what I crave!" She said, as she wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her. _

_"Please… Don't…" Tsukune begged one last time, but he knew there was no getting in between his blood and Moka. _

_"You know you love it." Moka replied as she slipped her fangs into Tsukune's neck. "Kappuchu!"_

Even though I'm getting kicked, punched and beaten up with a magic wand right now, I think, 'I'm glad to have friends like these as part of the newspaper club.' Of course, there is one more thought running through my mind: 'Sooner or later, Moka, you'll be mine!' Of course, like I said, if she's happy with Tsukune, who am I to separate them?

END CHAPTER

Well… Who to go for next? Rubi? Kokoa? It's up to me. R&R!


	7. Drabble Seven: Rubi

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Ok, drabble number seven here. Right now, it's time for the other witch to step up. That's right; _le sujet du jour_ for this drabble is Rubi Toujyou! Now, same disclaimer applies. There. ROLL IT!

Drabble Seven: Rubi

I look over the paperwork that the chairman has given me to leaf over. Of course, with a new semester now underway, there's more paperwork than usual. After all, what with my job as the aide and a member of the newspaper club, I should be used to mountains of papers to go through. I quickly go the paperwork, and as soon as I finish up, I immediately go straight to the newspaper club room.

As I walk to the club room, I immediately reminisce of the events a year ago. First of all, there was meeting Tsukune and company for the first time, then trying to prevent my master from destroying them, after that, being offered the job as the aide to the board chairman. It had been a long journey from the Witch's Ranch to Yokai Academy, and to think that it began by meeting the members of the newspaper club.

When I walk in, I usually just say hi, and ask everyone how their day is going. I look around. Everyone's busy as usual. Well, everyone is busy except for Ginei, who's usually perusing the last issue, asking himself how he can improve on it. Or more often than not, being is usual perverted self. Then I look around, and think, 'Where's Mizore-chan?' Then, just when I finish asking myself, she'll usually pop up right where you least expect it, underneath a desk, in an air duct, those kind of places. Of course, Kurumu and Yukari are probably arguing about their bust size again.

And then, I look over, and see Moka talking to Tsukune. They always seem so happy together. Still, the reason why I happened to take the job as the chairman's aide was of course, Tsukune. You might think, 'He's just a trivial human' or 'She hasn't known him that long; why would she be interested in him?' I don't even know myself, but there's just something about him that makes my heart beat just that little bit quicker. Was it his personality? Could it be his loyalty? I don't know, but I know one thing: Every night in my dreams, I can imagine him tying me up and having his way with me. Oh god, I would love that very much...

Of course, I think of the circumstance that brought me to the academy in the first place. Tsukune's ghoul form had just gotten out of control, and with that, the chairman and me had to bring him back down to Earth before he went after everybody. After we had gotten him back to his normal self, the chairman gave him the holy lock he now wears. I saw the look on everyone's face, wondering the same thing, "How could this boy we've known all this time turn into something so evil?" Of course, it was because of the constant injection of vampire blood into his body. After hearing what happened, I can't help but be a bit scared. Not just for the others but for myself. Would he come after me? I hope he does, but I want the normal Tsukune to come after me and tie me up, not the ghoul one.

It's then I decide to walk over to Tsukune. I hope Moka doesn't mind if I borrow him for a bit.

_"Hello Tsukune." I said as I come up to the desks where he and Moka are working at. _

_"Uh, hello Rubi-san." Tsukune replies. _

_"So, got anything for me to do?" I ask. Then I think, __'I would love for you to take control of me...'_

_Just as I finish asking the question, an ice knife flies right past me. "You may be the assistant advisor, but I won't let you get to close to Tsukune." Mizore says as she pops up from underneath a window. She then jumps into the room, and both she and Kurumu start arguing. _

_"He'd rather be with someone innocent like me!" Yukari says and takes Tsukune away, but, Kurumu decides to drag in Yukari into the argument. _

_"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu fired back. "There's no chance for an underdeveloped brat like you to get a guy like Tsukune!" _

_Its then during the argument between Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore that Moka lowered her head, and said, "All of you stop it; Tsukune doesn't belong to either of you."_

_The other girls and I all go, "Eh? What are you talking about?"_

_Moka just jumped towards Tsukune and yelled out, "Tsukune belongs to me!" She just jumped into his arms, and quick as a hiccup, slipped her fangs around his neck. "Kappuchu!"_

Even though we argue about Tsukune all the time, these girls are my friends, and I wouldn't trade anything for them! Of course, when it comes to Tsukune, I think of this famous phrase: "All's fair in love and war."

END CHAPTER

Well, almost done… Hopefully, I'll get an idea on how to do Kokoa's… R&R!


	8. Drabble Eight: Kokoa

YOKAI ACADEMY DRABBLES

AN: Ok, final drabble here. The centre of attention this time is none other than Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen! Anyway, I don't own R+V, yada, yada, yada… There… ROLL IT!

Drabble Eight: Kokoa

            It's always the same thing on my mind every day. 'Why did they have to seal my elder sister?' It all happened when I was young, and even I didn't know why they would seal off my beloved elder sister's powers. Of course, she's also always around that boy with that oh-so-tasty blood, Tsukune Aono. It's always like that. My half-sister always craving his blood, and she always, whenever she feels like it, having a not-so-little sip.

            Not only do I have to deal with my half-sister and her favourite meal, I also have to deal with the newspaper club too on a regular basis. Come on, how could a vampire like me associate with those inferior monsters? After all, you've got a succubus, who delights in suffocating Tsukune with those breasts of hers, two witches, one of which acts four years older than she already is, and another who delights in telling Tsukune, 'Beat me, use me, take control of me!' and an ice-woman who practically gives all of us the creeps by popping up in the most unusual of places! Hasn't Mizore-chan ever heard of a door, or knocking? Then there's Gin-sempai. Ah yes… He's always delighting in sexually harassing everybody, and maybe getting Tsukune in trouble so he can have Moka all to himself.

            Of course, with Tsukune being half-vampire now, there's a drawback; his ghoul form. Even though he's trying to keep it in control, I, along with everyone else can't help but wonder, "Is he gonna turn his bloodlust towards us?" I'm just as worried as Moka and everyone else. Even though I haven't known him for long, I don't want to see his personality change!

            I'm getting used to life at Yokai Academy. I mean, having friends like these is a good thing. Of course, I could do without all the hijinx though…

_            "Hey, Moka-san! Where's Tsukune-san?" Yukari asked._

_            "He was here a moment ago." Moka answered. _

_            "I thought he was with you?" Kurumu asked. Just as she asked the question, Tsukune entered. Of course, he had been bloodied up. _

_            "Oh!" I said as I came up towards him. "You're bleeding!" _

_            "It's nothing." Tsukune replied, as I licked his blood. I love the taste of it. So sweet, so yummy! _

_            "Did you suck on Tsukune's blood again?" Kurumu asked. _

_            "How did you know?" Moka asked back. _

_            "I hope you haven't forgotten that Tsukune's my mate of fate!" Kurumu answered. She then turned to Tsukune, and smothered his face in between her breasts. "Let me comfort you, Tsukune…" She said as she held his face in place. Of course, Yukari just smashed a metal tray onto Kurumu's head, and they started arguing again. Of course, Tsukune went to sit down, but was in for a shock._

_            "Eek! Mizore-chan!" He cried out as she popped out from underneath his desk. _

_            "Hello, Tsukune. Wanna come with me?" Of course, Rubi then took him._

_            "I'd rather have Tsukune come with me!" She said. "I want him to do things to me!" _

_            Moka just lowered her head, and took Tsukune forcefully. "He's all mine, and I just love… to drink his blood!" She said as she bit his neck. "Kappuchu!"_

Well, despite me being not-so-fond of the outer Moka, there are two things we share. One, a bond of sisterhood, and two, a craving for Tsukune's sweet blood! I never want to stop sucking on it, because it's just so sweet!

END

Well, finally finished it all! R&R!


End file.
